


Gray area

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Car Accidents, Doctor Who reference!, Slight trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: AU - Danny Fenton was in an accident when he was three years old which left him paralysed. - Oneshot for the Phandom.





	

Daniel "Danny" James Fenton has always been marked as weird by his peers, even before he gained his powers. His parents profession didn't help matters for him either as Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton were ghost hunters and took pride in trying to get rid of the ghost problem plaguing their town. For you see, the youngest Fenton had been in an accident when he was much younger than he is today. He was approximately three and a half and sitting in the back seat of the Toyota his parents owned before they got their big RV. There was a robbery that day in the next town over and the getaway car was being chased by the police and as the driver was making his escape, he looked over his shoulder to gauge how far away the cops were. The Fentons were driving across this junction and while the driver was looking back, he didn't notice the red car until it hit the rear passenger side, swinging out into the oncoming traffic and thus causing a pileup. There were four deaths that day, one of which was the drivers', and many more with minor scrapes and/or bruises, but none were injured more seriously than a raven haired little boy who was seated behind his mother, while his father drove on the way to pick up his big sister Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton from her first day school.

[fast forward 11 to 12 years]

"Danny, get up or you'll be late for school!" Maddie yelled to her youngest as she finished making breakfast.

"I'll be right there Mom!" Danny yelled back as he finished getting ready for the day ahead. He hopped into his chair and headed down the stairs.

What's with the chair you ask? During that fateful day when he was three, after the speeding car hit the Toyota, Danny was left paralyzed from the waist down as a piece of metal severed those particular nerves. Since that day, Danny tried relearning how to walk because it got him places faster than crawling ever did, however, he wasn't able to as the damage done to the poor boy was irreversible. Fortunately, because he was so young when it happened, Danny was more able to adapt to his new situation better than if it happened when he was older.

As I was saying before, Danny hopped into his chair and pushed himself down the stairs via a platform of his parents creation. He arrived in the kitchen just as his mother placed some pancakes on his plate.

"Danny, would you be a dear and grab the juice from the fridge for me?" Maddie asked him as he was passing.

"Sure Mom." He said before opening the fridge and instinctively ducking as a piece of food sailed over his head. He grabbed the juice and closed the door before going to the table. "The hot dogs and a cake are having a disagreement this morning, Jazz." He reported as he put the juice on the table.

"I didn't know there was any cake left!" Jack said as he left the table to find the confection literally living in the fridge.

"It's near the fish stick colony and custard." Danny told his dad, who moved his search to the third shelf.

"I still say it's weird the fish sticks are so far from the freezer, it can't be good for them." Jazz said before taking a bite out of her thankfully non-moving breakfast.

"Would you like to tell them that?" Danny asked as he too began eating. He took her silence as a no.

A knock at the door alerted the family to the arrival of Danny's two friends, Sam "Don't-call-me-Samantha" Mason and Tucker Foley.

"I'll get it, Mom." Danny said, turning from the table to go and greet his friends.

"Hey Tuck. Hey Sam." He greeted as he opened the door and rolled to one side, allowing his friends entry. "Today's warning is, Dad is hunting for the last bit of cake."

"Got it." Sam said for the two of them as they followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Hey kids!" Maddie greeted as Jack came out of the fridge, triumphantly holding up a squirming piece of cake, not that either of the elder Fentons noticed. "Hi kids." He said through a mouthful.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Fenton." Sam and Tucker said in reply.

"What have you two been up to since yesterday?" Maddie asked.

"Oh you know." Tucker replied. "School, homework. Definitely not helping _Inviso-Bill_ "

Sam and Danny glared at the boy.

"I certainly hope not." Jack said, dusting off his hands after finishing his cake. "He's a menace to society and I can't wait to rip him apart atom by atom and molecule by molecule."

"That's the same thing, sweetie." Maddie said, correcting her husband.

"I knew that." Jack replied.

"We better get going to school." Tucker said. "Wouldn't want to give Lancer another thing to hate us for."

Danny and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Sam added. "He's been swearing in book titles more than normal."

"I always thought that was weird when he did that," Jazz said, "but some people aren't built for swearing. At least that's what one of my books say."

"Well, we're going." Danny said. "Bye Mom, Dad. You wanna come with Jazz?"

"I was thinking," Jazz paused when she saw a wisp of condensation left Danny's mouth, making everyone bar the two elder Fentons look around nervously, "that I would _love_ to walk with you three. Let's go right now." She amended, grabbing a light jacket for the chilly weather.

The quartet left with Danny in front. As soon as they turned around a corner, Danny went ghost.

"BEWARE! FOR IT IS I, THE BOX GHOST!" Said overall wearing ghost yelled.

"You know, I have perfectly functioning ears. There's nothing wrong with them." Danny said while hovering just above the ground.

"What? Uh... BEWARE!" Box ghost said, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to look scarier. "I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBED!"

"Yeah, well I'm the master of the Fenton Thermos." Danny said before opening the device and letting a blue stream of light suck in the Box Ghost.

* * *

"Do you want to try it?" Jazz asked softly as they all crashed in Danny's room after releasing the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone after school.

"I can't do it Jazz. I asked Clockwork about it before. He said it was a grey area to him." Danny said. "It's unknown to the guy who sees all of time."

"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "I know why he phrased it exactly like that!"

"Care to share it with the rest of the class?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Remember the show I got you two to sit through? Blue box and the moon ringing any bells?"

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"The guy left his companion on the moon with an astronaut and a 15 year old to decide what to do as it was hatching. Anyway, he said it was up to them as it was a _grey area_. Now who's the man?"

"If you take any longer, you won't be able to call yourself that." Sam threatened.

Tucker gulped. "The Doctor left the fate of the moon in the hands of a school teacher, a 15 year old and a woman who didn't plan on leaving the moon. They had an ultimatum, kill an unborn creature and leave its body floating still or let it live and hope for the best. The teacher chose, going against the astronaut and the entire planet, to save the innocent life. It hatched and laid another egg, fixing the problems caused by the original egg hatching."

Jazz's eyes sparked in realization. "What you're saying is Clockwork is giving Danny the choice?"

Tucker nodded.

"I can't believe it came from the sci-fi nerd _not_ in the chair." Sam said. "And you say you want to be an astronaut."

Danny blushed lightly. "Shut up." He muttered.

* * *

"Do you want to give it a try?" Jazz gently asked her brother.

"I - I don't know. How bad was I at three, Jazz?"

"A regular old ball of over-sweetened childish-ness."

"Dad?"

"Dad."

Tucker and Sam glanced at one another and smiled at the conversation the siblings were having.

"I think I'll try it." Danny decided and put the brakes on his chair. "Stand back Jazz." He instructed his sister.

As Jazz took a few steps back, Danny used his arms to push himself up. Sam and Tucker grabbed an arm each, Tucker holding his left arm and Sam his right, to help hold Danny upright as he took his first shaky steps since he was 3 years old. Sam wrapped the arm she was holding around her neck, and with Tucker mirroring her actions, leaned in closer to help support his weight.

"Now go easy Danny." Jazz said. "Don't drop my little brother!" Was aimed at Sam and Tucker as said boy's weight shifted so he could try and lift his foot.

Danny began to sweat with concentration as he lifted his right leg off the ground.

Everyone smiled and tears sprang to Jazz's eyes as she saw her brother put his foot back down on terra firma.

The smile on his face made them all whoop with encouraged him to keep going until he reached his sister and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"No telling anyone." Danny said breathlessly. "Want it to be a surprise."

Sam brought Danny's chair up and he sank into it.

Jazz nodded in understanding, their parents' anniversary was coming up soon.

"I'm sure Lancer will let us use a spare classroom if we ask nicely." Tucker suggested.

Danny nodded with a smile stretched across his face.

"Kids!" Maddie yelled up the stairs. "Dinner's ready! And Sam, your mom called. She wants you home as soon as you can." She informed the quartet.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton!" Sam yelled back to the older red-head.

"Bye guys." Sam said with Tucker following her saying "I want to live!" over-dramatically making the other three laugh at him.

"See you tomorrow guys." Danny said as he rolled onto the lift his parents made. "Doomed tomorrow at 8 guys. I have physio later than normal." He explained.

Sam and Tucker nodded with small smiles.

A/N: This is to counteract all the bad stuff that's happened both locally and globally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to counteract all the bad stuff that's happened both locally and globally.


End file.
